The Cold North
by aerospacedeviant
Summary: Come into the Frejlord, and see the world from the perspective of the Winter's Wrath, Sejuani. As she prepares for she gathers her allies, and calls upon the aid of one of the darkest city states in all of Valoran, Noxus.


_Alliance: a union formed for mutual benefit_

Her eyes peered over the frozen planes. The Frejlord, this cursed land stretched as far as the eye could see; for Sejuani, it was both beautiful and painful to look upon. Staring deep into the soft snow that blanketed the region her face revealed nothing. Her thoughts plagued with questions as the cold fingers of the wind licked her hair. Her pale eyes ever searching the snow for answers. "My Queen" a voice called out. Her stoic expression turned to face the owner of the voice. "The meeting will be starting soon."

"Thank you Crayek," now addressing the warrior. She fit her helmet back unto her brow. Making their way back to camp she paused to take in the scene before her. Men and woman trained as plumes of heat escaped their bodies. Every one of them was lean and fierce, guided by her hand to be some of the strongest warriors in the north. As their queen passed, only the slightest of nods were exchanged to in respects as they continued on with their training. Overlooking the training stood a cluster of Ursine warriors. Good allies and even fiercer warriors, the Ursine bowed their heads as she passed. The armored bears' appearances alone garnered respect. They were bears after all, and watching them tear a man in half with one swipe was enough to unsettle even the most seasoned warrior. As they approached the longhouse Crayek resumed his sentinel's position next to his war brother Sven. Upon entering a silence fell befell war council.

"Greeting to you Princess Sejuani," boomed the largest Ursine Sejuani had ever laid eyes on. "Well met, Chief Volibear." He rose immediately from his seated position as he began to circle Sejuani. She joined in the customary greeting Ursine used, as both began to encircle one another then paused and butted heads. Sejuani's conscious only swam for a second, as she quickly collected herself, her eyes loosely swirling being the only thing that betrayed her. Volibear let out a booming laughter, and put a meaty paw on her shoulder. "Come, join us by the fire and we can begin immediately." As she approached the circle she took note of those composing the gathered council. To her right sat Olaf, hailing from the Island peninsula of Lokfar. This brutish berserker was amongst some of her first allies when she began her campaign over a year ago. While holding no titles, he was a leader to his people; the embodiment of their might and marshal prowess. Strapped to his back were to very large axes. When drunk with rage nothing would be left standing on his bloody path. _One should always watch their step around this one_ noted Sejuani. To his right sat in a meditative state was the wrath of nature itself, the spirit walker Udyr. More beast than man, he had only recently joined their cause. Without a word he lifted his gaze and greeted Sejuani with a quiet stare. Unnerving as it was she displayed no discomfort, but returned a curt nod to the powerful man. Udyr had won his reputation for slewing groves of Noxians during the Ionion conflict.

As Sejuani took her seat amongst them she let out a shallow breath. Clashing weapons on the field of battle was one thing, speaking amongst individuals was another. Given the choice, Sejuani would rather be screaming on top of her wartusk Bristle any day, madly swinging around her flail going headlong into battle, rather than address those gathered around the circle today. It wasn't that Sejuani had anything against any individual, but rather she hated speaking to others in general. Despite her reserved demeanor which she always carried herself with, Sejuani was always weighed down by the heft of leadership. One thing she did like as she quickly scanned around room was the arrangement they had composed themselves with. A circle, simple though it was, served as a reminder to all that no one here was in charge of the other. Power here was balanced. While indeed it was her campaign, she held no control over those seated around her. To mark their humility all sat on the cold ground, reminding each that none sat higher than another. _Metaphorically of course _Sejuani chuckled. Even while seated, Volibear could still lock eyes with any average human standing. But the sentiment was still there.

Volibear began, "Over a year has passed since you began your march Princess Sej-"

"Please Voli, we are all equals here, formalities can be pushed aside for now." Volibear grizzly smiled at her knowingly and nodded beginning once more.

"The Avarosan has now taken notice of your march. Already she gathers her allies" he lifted a paw over the fire coaxing the smoke that rose to paint the map of the Frejlord using a touch of shamanistic magic. "Amongst her allies is Tryandamere, her political husband, with his barbarian horde and a slew of champions from the north" The image before them fluttered to life as lines of each faction became clear. Olaf broke in with a loud scoff, "Weaklings, all of them. I've seen more teeth from a wolf pup suckling at its mother's teat."

"And that's why the next bit of news I give you, mouth breather, may interest you. Along those mentioned before, she has called in Lissandra of the Frostguard." Silence fell upon the room, and Udyr for the first time joined the conversation. "The Ice Witch"

"Aye," nodded Volibear. "To Ashe's blind eye, she is nothing more than what she seems. But we here know her for what she is. What's more it appears that the Ice trolls as well are on the move; attacking villages all along the outskirts of the north. My Ursine have reported that these are not a collection of random attacks. They are led by a king of sorts, Trundle, he goes by." Sejuani grimaced at this. The trolls were an ugly species to behold and large in number. Frost Trolls were known for their ability to heal from almost any wound, and fighting until their foes fell due to attrition. Olaf commented once more, "Some smelly trolls aren't enough to scare the Lokfar. Let them taste Lokfarian steel and break under its weight."

"If only it were so simple," interrupted Udyr. He looked to Volibear who nodded ushering him to speak. "The Sprits have shown us a vision. A great war will ravage this land. And only when both sides have fallen will Lissandra make her move, reviving the Frostborn and soon ushering the return of the Watchers. We have seen this." Olaf sat up, "How? Our war band stretches as far as the eye can see! We cannot be defeated so easily!"

"It is not so simple" interjected Sejuani, "War is won through strength, but a warrior can only swing his sword for so long before the trembles of his belly would stay his sword. Demacia has thrown in their hat with the cowards. While being unable to directly help due to league restrictions, the Demacians' have been able to offer supplies and munitions to our enemies. And through their influences we would be overtaken. This was in your vision as well, correct, Spirit Walker?" Udyr merely nodded.

"This is why I have called you all here today. An unforeseen alliance calls for an equally unorthodox reaction. Therefore I move to act outside of common practice and have gone as far as to seek aid from another nation." All eyes stared intently at Sejuani now. She held her breath for a moment now. "I propose that an alliance be forged between us and the city state of Noxus."

"**What madness has overtaken you**?" bellowed Udyr. "**Noxians are hungry wolves that have no conscience. We have fought tooth and fang against these beasts and know their measure. Sejuani, you are foolish to even put forth the notion. We have measured these wretches and have found them wanting**."

"I have to agree with stinky here" continued Olaf thumbing over at Udyr. "Noxus is a state of powerful warriors true enough. But I'd sooner trust my exposed arse to Baron Nashor before I'd fight side by side anyone from Noxus."

Only Volibear remained silent.

Sejuani was feeling uncomfortable now. She knew they would react this way. In honesty, she agreed with them. The city of Noxus had a reputation that preceded itself. And true enough no one could really trust a Noxian. What choice did she have though? Months earlier Volibear had joined in her campaign and only recently shared with her the unsettling visions heralding the rise of the Watchers. Merely stories told to children in the night to all children of the Frejlord. But the Winter's Claw was an old tribe. Very old. They knew the stories very well and heeded the omen's foretelling the return of the Watchers. Suddenly her war became much bigger than just the right to rule

"Oy!" Sejuani snapped out of her thoughts at the berserker who addressed her with an annoyed expression. "Why not tell the Avarosan of these visions or bring it to the League? There. Problem solved."

"If only it were so simple" interjected Volibear. "Would you believe anything so rash from a sworn enemy? Come now Olaf, even you are smarter than that. As for the League, I have already pleaded my case with them. And their pompous Summoners have seen my warnings as nothing more than that as mad rambling. This is a northern problem that must be dealt with by the residents of the north."

"Which is why, we find ourselves on our current course" continued Sejuani. "What we face is something much larger than any of us could ever hope to be prepared for." She looked around now, all eyes focused on her. "An alliance with Noxus may turn the tides of the coming war in our favor. I ask each of you here, to contemplate on what was said here today. I do not ask for an immediate response. This decision affects us all and is not on any one person to decide the fate for all. Therefore we will only move forward until we can come to the decision unanimously. I expect to hear back from all of you upon the completion of the moons cycle next week." At that both Olaf and Udyr proceeded to leave the longhouse. Only Volibear remained. After a few minutes of seated silence Sejuani spoke.

"Well that went well," she grumbled. "Do you think this alliance to rash or desperate?" Volibear shrugged and let out a low chuckle. "Who's to say? It's either this alliance or the annihilation of all life." With that he stood and made his way for the entrance. Sejuani rose to join him and paused as they met at the entrance. "I've got to admit though, I believe even the spirits would not have foreseen this!" letting out another booming laugh. "Well then, I shall return to my people." With that he leaned down and clasped Sejuani's shoulders. Sejuani in turn grabbed his and leaned up on her toes as they lightly rubbed noses. She couldn't help but smile. _Yep_, Sejuani thought, _I definitely prefer how the Ursine say goodbye rather than hello_.

With that she exited the longhouse left with thoughts that heavily weighed upon her mind. A determined scowl suddenly furrowed her face. _I will not fail my people. I am destined to unite the Frejlord. _She looked down at her fists.

_I cannot fail._


End file.
